Juste nous
by Plume Sombre
Summary: Post-FE7, spoils, EliNini. Ninian se sent coupable de mentir au peuple de Pherae. Elle décide d'au moins parler à Lady Eleanora, malgré la peur qui la ronge, et ne s'attendait pas à avoir une discussion aussi rassurante...


******Rating** : K

**Résumé :** Post-FE7, spoils, EliNini. Ninian se sent coupable de mentir au peuple de Pherae. Elle décide d'au moins parler à Lady Eleanora, malgré la peur qui la ronge, et ne s'attendait pas à avoir une discussion aussi rassurante...

** Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Nintendo, Intelligent Systems.

**/!\ Spoils vers la fin du jeu !  
**

Heya !

Cet OS a été écrit pour un event sur La Plume de Clio.

Le sujet m'est rapidement venu à l'esprit étant donné que je suis dans ma période Fire Emblem 7 (+ Roy *meurt*). Pour la première fois, j'ai forcé sur la romance... C'est tellement bizarre venant de moi. XD C'est à cause de la magnifique relation entre Ninian et Eliwood !

Bref. Je ne pensais pas que j'utiliserais un jour le personnage d'Eleanora de manière aussi importante. Il y a aussi quelques éléments dans l'OS dont je ne suis pas sûre de l'authenticité, maaais bon... On fait avec ce qu'on a. x)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Juste nous  
**

Le brusque changement de mode de vie m'avait beaucoup déstabilisée durant les débuts… Chaque matin des servantes me réveillaient, m'aidaient à enfiler ma robe et mes parures – tellement riches ! Je ne m'y habituerais jamais –, des cuisiniers avaient d'ores et déjà préparé un repas, et presque la totalité du château me saluait lorsque je passais devant elle. Toute cette facilité et ce respect me gênaient… Je me faisais même appeler « Lady » Ninian ! Lord Eliwood m'avait prévenue de toutes ces choses, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver cela embarrassant. Personne jusqu'alors ne m'avait traitée ainsi, à Elibe. A vrai dire, je me considérais bien trop différente des autres – des humains – pour mériter un tel accueil, même en étant la promise de Lord Eliwood ; celui-ci s'était d'ailleurs toujours montré attentionné et gentil envers moi… Ah, Ninis, j'étais un _dragon_ ! Comment pouvais-je accepter cela, moi, une créature qu'ils méprisaient ? Lord Eliwood m'avait assurée que le fait que je sois un dragon l'importait peu, mais qu'en était-il des autres ? Je leur mentais. A tous. Que feraient-ils s'ils apprenaient ce que j'étais vraiment ? Le peuple de Pherae, aussi généreux soit-il, se montrerait certainement sans pitié et hostile envers un dragon… Oh, et Lord Eliwood ! Il perdrait la confiance de tout le monde ! Un marquis n'ayant pas leur assurance ne peut pas exercer d'autorité, ni instaurer des lois sans obtenir des échos défavorables… Même avec le bon cœur de leur souverain actuel, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il logeait un dragon chez lui. Je ne pourrais pas garder le secret aussi longtemps. Je devrais le dire à Lady Eleanora, au moins ; elle méritait de le savoir – la nature de la femme que son fils épouserait.

Ce fut avec cette résolution en tête que je quittai le jardin pour me rendre dans les appartements de Lady Eleanora. Je rencontrai en chemin plusieurs chevaliers dans leur entraînement quotidien qui me gratifiaient d'un léger salut avant de retourner à leurs occupations. Je vis au loin qu'il s'agissait de Sire Marcus, accompagné de Lowen, qui supervisait la séance. Ils travaillaient tous durement. Je souris devant ce spectacle et continuai ma route. Le château de Pherae était certes moins grand et imposant que celui d'Ositia, mais il demeurait un bel édifice ayant gardé beaucoup d'éléments des anciens marquis – comme des portraits ou certains meubles. J'aimais à me promener dans les différentes pièces et dans les couloirs pour admirer les sublimes peintures et tapisseries qui embellissaient les murs, ainsi que les magnifiques meubles ornés.

Alors que je me dirigeai vers les étages supérieurs, des bras s'enroulèrent autour de mes épaules. Je reconnaîtrais la douceur et la passion de ce geste entre mille ; immédiatement, je souris et posai mes mains sur ces bras tout en rejetant ma tête vers l'arrière. Lord Eliwood me regardait avec une expression de tendresse et déposa un rapide baiser sur mon front. Je laissai échapper un petit rire.

— Que faîtes-vous ici, milord ? demandai-je. N'êtes-vous pas censé vous trouver en compagnie d'autres nobles ?

Lord Eliwood eut l'air gêné et regarda le plafond.

— A dire vrai, je me suis échappé de la réunion car les nobles commençaient à parler d'affaires ne concernant pas Pherae… Je dois t'avouer que cela commençait à m'ennuyer quelque peu, je me suis donc excusé.

C'était typiquement Lord Eliwood. Il pouvait paraître très imprégné dans son rôle de marquis et assister à chaque réunion jusqu'à la fin, mais il s'en désintéressait, parfois. Par pure politesse, il restait discuter durant un laps de temps raisonnable, ou décidait de continuer la conversation durant tout le long avec un peu de courage. Aujourd'hui semblait appartenir à la première catégorie, et je ne niais pas que cela me faisait plaisir de le revoir avant le déjeuner – nous nous étions quittés dès le petit-déjeuner.

Nous restâmes encore un instant dans cette position, lui me berçant, et moi me reposant contre lui, l'air pensif. Si chaleureux, si tendre, si généreux… Lord Eliwood se montrait ainsi avec tout le monde, même durant la guerre l'ayant opposé à Nergal. Un humain au cœur pur, non souillé par toute cette haine et cette avidité sans borgne. Il était _lui_. C'était bien pour cela que le contact avait été si facile entre nous, et qu'à la fin, j'avais fini par l'aimer de tout mon être, abandonnant mes origines de dragon pour vivre en tant qu'_humaine_. J'aurais souhaité que Nils ne parte pas avec une telle expression sur le visage…

— Il va bien, j'en suis sûr.

Je sursautai et relevai mes yeux vers Lord Eliwood, qui me lançait un regard réconfortant. Il le savait toujours lorsque je pensais à Nils.

— Lord Eliwood, comment savez-vous que je pense à Nils ? finis-je enfin par m'enquérir.

— Oh, Ninian, nous sommes seuls, tous les deux, tu peux abandonner le vouvoiement et le titre, n'est-ce pas ? indiqua Lord Eliwood en souriant.

Je rougis légèrement face à cette remarque. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me reprochait ces deux points ; il me trouvait beaucoup trop formelle alors que nous étions bien plus que cela. Les habitudes ne disparaissaient pas aussi vite…

— Je vou- te prie de m'excuser, Lo- Eliwood, bégayai-je.

— C'est bien mieux ainsi, rit-il. Pour répondre à ta question, il suffit de te regarder.

Il me prit délicatement par les épaules, comme si j'étais faite de glace, et me mit face à lui. Il passa ensuite doucement une main sur ma joue tout en poursuivant, les yeux baissés.

— Tes yeux sont remplis de tristesse et d'inquiétude, il n'y a que pour Nils que tu as ce regard-là. Les premiers jours que tu as passés à Elibe, après l'événement de la Porte du Dragon, tu possédais ce regard embué qui me faisait regretter de t'avoir arrachée à ton frère…

Oh, non, non, il ne _fallait pas_ qu'il pense ainsi ! J'étais heureuse à présent, même si l'absence de Nils me serrait le cœur, mais je me trouvais à ses côtés… Je pris la main d'Eliwood dans la mienne, ce qui le fit relever les yeux. Je tentai d'esquisser un sourire rassurant et convaincant, mais je sentais mes lèvres trembler tandis qu'il gardait cette expression peinée sur le visage.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien maintenant, murmurai-je. Et je t'interdis de penser ainsi. Je veux avoir une vie avec toi, courte mais remplie de bons et de mauvais moments à tes côtés, plutôt qu'une vie éternelle où je serai seule, sans personne sauf mon frère. Ne porte donc pas un blâme qui n'en est pas un.

Je vis à ce moment précis un voile assombrir ses yeux, et il ne me regardait plus en face. A quoi pensait-il cette fois ? Je lui avais pourtant assuré que je ne lui en voulais pas, et que je l'aimais… Aurait-il des doutes ? Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de mettre en scepticisme mes paroles. Il pensait certainement à quelque chose d'autre, un élément dont il se sentait encore coupable… Oh.

— Eliwood, je ne te tiens pas rigueur de _cet_ incident, affirmai-je. Ne me dis pas que tu ressens encore de la culpabilité ?

— Excuse-moi Ninian, mais je ne peux tout simplement pas me pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait…, souffla-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je lui rendis l'étreinte. Je passai mes bras derrière son dos et fermai les yeux. Depuis tout ce temps, même plus d'un an après l'événement, Eliwood ne parvenait toujours pas à perdre le poids de la culpabilité qui pesait sur ses épaules pour avoir dégainé la Durandal devant moi. Il n'avait pas pu savoir que l'épée légendaire réagirait ainsi, et encore moins que le dragon en face de lui était moi. J'avais maintes fois dit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa faute, mais Eliwood restait têtu et s'excusait à chaque fois.

— Regarde, je suis vivante, nous vivons tous les deux, ensemble, déclarai-je dans une tentative de réconfort. Je suis un dragon, tu es un humain, mais nous vivons côte à côte, n'est-ce pas comme un rêve ?

— Peut-être que je vis un rêve éveillé, chuchota-t-il.

Je me détachai de lui et l'embrassa doucement, pour prouver que j'étais réelle, et que je l'aimais.

— Je ne t'en voudrai jamais pour ce qui est arrivé, redis-je. Sache que tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi…

C'était vrai. Même après avoir découvert ma nature, Eliwood n'avait jamais cessé de se montrer aussi attentionné et gentil envers moi. Il restait lui. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse lorsque je m'aperçus qu'il gardait le même comportement malgré toutes nos différences. Bien sûr, le moment le plus merveilleux pour moi avait été sa demande en mariage, après être parti trois jours on ne savait où. Il m'avait offert cette magnifique fleur que j'appréciais tant venant des montagnes d'Ilia, puis avait présenté la bague… Je me souviendrais pour toujours de ce jour.

Eliwood sembla retrouver un peu le sourire et un éclat se trouvait dans ses yeux. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent instantanément et je me sentis soulagée. Au moins, j'arrivais à le consoler et à lui faire parvenir toute ma sincérité.

— Lord Eliwood !

Nous nous retournâmes tous les deux dès que l'appel retentit. Une servante s'approchait de nous, et lorsqu'elle me vit, elle me salua également et fit une révérence, puis s'adressa de nouveau à Eliwood.

— Milord, vous êtes demandé par Sire Harken et Dame Isadora, déclara la servante. Ils sont dans la cour d'entraînement.

— Que veulent-ils ? s'enquit Eliwood.

— Je ne sais pas, milord, ils m'ont simplement dit de venir vous chercher, s'excusa la servante.

Eliwood hocha la tête et déposa un dernier baiser sur mon front avant de partir rejoindre les deux chevaliers. Il suivit la servante, et je regardais sa silhouette jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte du château. Je repris alors mon chemin et montai les escaliers.

Lady Eleanora se trouvait dans sa chambre, lisant un ouvrage, assise à sa table. Elle m'invita à m'asseoir en face d'elle, ce que je fis timidement. Malgré le fait que j'aie envie de tout lui avouer, j'avais peur de sa réaction. Elle était douce et calme, mais tout le monde avait peur des dragons, il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'exception. C'était déjà un miracle que Lord Eliwood m'accepte telle que j'étais…

— Et bien Ninian, comment vous portez-vous ? me demanda-t-elle.

— Oh, je vais bien, merci de vous en soucier, répondis-je avec un petit sourire. Et vous ? Vous sentez-vous bien ?

— Merci, mais je me sens bien, m'assura-t-elle. Mes maux de tête ne sont pas aussi importants qu'hier.

Je fus rassurée en entendant cela. Lady Eleanora couvait une maladie depuis quelques années, et cela m'inquiétait. J'espérais qu'elle vive assez longtemps pour voir Lord Eliwood pleinement imprégné dans le rôle de marquis, dirigeant parfaitement son peuple, et qu'elle puisse tenir notre enfant dans ses bras…

Notre enfant. Que se passerait-il s'il héritait de mes gènes de dragon ? Il fallait à tout prix éviter cela… Je ne voudrais pas qu'il se fasse traiter de monstre ; ce serait de ma faute. Même si je créais une Dragon Stone, je ne savais pas si elle tiendrait toute sa vie ; après tout, je ne possédais pas le pouvoir de contrôler la propre force de mon enfant, il ne s'agirait que d'une Dragon Stone temporaire. Il faudrait qu'il la génère de lui-même…

— Aviez-vous quelque chose d'important à me dire, Ninian ? questionna Lady Eleanora.

Sa voix délicate me sortit de ma torpeur. J'étais venue dans le but de tout révéler, je n'allais tout de même pas m'enfuir maintenant… Mais la peur m'empêchait de prononcer un seul mot, comme lorsque j'avais essayé d'avouer à Lord Eliwood la même chose.

Je relevai les yeux vers Lady Eleanora qui me regardait de son air chaleureux. La même expression que celle de Lord Eliwood. Lord Elbert, aussi. Je me sentis coupable de mentir ainsi.

— Lady Eleanora, je…, débutai-je. S'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi.

— Vous pardonner, Ninian ? Mais de quoi donc ?

Je m'étais lancée, je ne pouvais plus reculer à présent. Je devais me montrer courageuse et affronter la réalité.

— Savez-vous… tout de moi ? articulai-je en baissant la tête.

— Tout ? répéta Lady Eleanora. A vrai dire, ce que je sais de vous vient surtout des paroles de mon fils, et de quelques mots provenant des chevaliers vous ayant accompagnés durant ce périple. Vous étiez une danseuse et voyagiez à travers tout le pays, et vous êtes venue en aide à mon fils pour retrouver mon mari ainsi que pour vaincre cet homme. Ce sont les seules choses que je sais.

Evidemment. Personne ne lui avait parlé de Nils pour éviter que j'aie à expliquer son absence, et donc de ce fait à évoquer les dragons. C'était purement logique, et je les remerciais pour cela. Seulement, le fait qu'Eliwood lui-même l'ait caché me laissait quelque peu perplexe… Soit il préférait que je m'en charge lorsque je serais prête, soit il ne voulait pas que Lady Eleanora l'apprenne… Pour éviter une réaction indésirable, ou bien il ne pouvait pas avouer que j'étais un dragon ?

Je chassai rapidement cette idée de mon esprit. Lord Eliwood ne pouvait décemment pas penser ainsi ; il avait toujours dit que cela l'importait peu. Oui, il me l'avait assuré….

— Y a-t-il un problème dans ce que j'ai dit, Ninian ?

— Oh, non, aucun, répliquai-je précipitamment. Tout ce que vous venez de dire est vrai. Toutefois… je vous ai caché quelque chose.

Lady Eleanora me lança un regard étonné, certainement intriguée par mes mots. Apparemment elle ne me soupçonnait pas de garder un secret et de le révéler un peu plus d'an après notre rencontre. Je tentai de prendre une respiration régulière afin de rester calme et de ne pas hésiter à tout révéler, même si je redoutais toujours sa réponse.

— Saviez-vous que j'avais un petit frère ? soufflai-je.

Parler de Nils me semblait le meilleur moyen d'aborder le sujet. Lady Eleanora secoua négativement la tête, mais ne paraissait pas plus surprise que cela. Après tout, n'importe qui pouvait avoir des frères et sœurs…

— Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec vous, en ce cas ? s'enquit-elle.

Il s'agissait de la question fatidique à laquelle je devais répondre sans me dérober. Comment Lady Eleanora réagirait-elle ? Aurait-elle peur de moi ? Me chasserait-elle du château ? Prendrait-elle une expression de dégoût ? Je relevai enfin la tête pour affronter ses yeux qui sauraient refléter ce qu'elle ressentait. Si l'être vivant pouvait leurrer et garder une façade, avec les mots ou l'expression faciale, les yeux ne mentaient pas.

— Il ne se trouve pas à Elibe, répondis-je doucement. Il est loin, très loin, nous ne pouvons pas nous rejoindre.

— Quel malheur vous a-t-il ainsi séparés ? hoqueta Lady Eleanora.

A ce moment-là ses yeux étaient remplis de compassion et de gentillesse. Je pouvais le savoir. De quel sentiment s'animeraient-ils dans les secondes suivant ma déclaration ?

— Il… Nils est dans un autre monde, lâchai-je finalement.

Lady Eleanora cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, clairement stupéfaite et certainement perdue. Elle me fixait d'un regard vide, manifestant son incompréhension. Je décidai alors de poursuivre avant qu'elle ne se pose plus de questions à propos de ma santé psychique.

— Je sais que cela peut paraître totalement irréel, mais c'est la vérité. Ce que je veux vous avouer a un lien avec ceci, et je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage de me présenter devant vous après…

J'évitai de détourner le regard pour lire les émotions de Lady Eleanora, mais cela s'avérait plus ardu que ce que je ne pensais. Je craignais toujours sa réaction. Elle finit par retrouver ses esprits et je pus voir dans ses yeux qu'elle était beaucoup plus intéressée qu'exaspérée. Cela me rassura quelque peu…

— Est-ce que mon fils le sait ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

— Oui, murmurai-je.

— Vous a-t-il repoussée à ce moment-là ?

Je fus prise au dépourvu par cette question, et ne pus m'empêcher de laisser un frisson me parcourir. Il était dur de répondre… Lord Eliwood était tellement bouleversé d'avoir agi ainsi que je ne pouvais pas savoir si, à cet instant, cela le révulsait de se trouver en face d'un dragon ; de _moi_ sous ma forme de dragon. Tout ce que je savais, c'était son soulagement et sa joie de me revoir après que j'avais été ramenée à la vie…

— Honnêtement, milady, je ne sais pas, avouai-je avec une timide voix. Les circonstances n'ont permis, ni à moi, ni à Lord Eliwood de le savoir... Mais l'émotion passée, il m'a assurée que cela l'importait peu.

Je vis avec étonnement que les lèvres de Lady Eleanora s'étirèrent en un sourire bienveillant. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à cela, et je sentis en moi quelque chose s'alléger, voire s'envoler. Cette famille possédait décidément un bien trop bon cœur…

— Et bien chère Ninian, si mon fils vous aime comme vous êtes, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous voir autrement que cette jeune femme douce et élégante que vous avez toujours été, indiqua Lady Eleanora sans se départir de son sourire. Si vous vous sentez prête à me dire ce que vous avez sur le cœur, je vous écoute.

Les paroles de Lady Eleanora m'atteignirent droit au cœur. Je ne pus contenir mes larmes et les laissa librement rouler le long de mes joues, beaucoup trop émue et incapable de croire que ces mots s'avéraient sincères. Je ne méritais pas toute cette bonté, cette indulgence et cette grâce qui me rendaient encore plus coupables de garder ce secret qui provoquerait un désastre s'il était su de tous. Le visage caché dans mes mains, je sanglotais, prise de soubresauts et à présent encore plus effrayée de tout révéler, de peur à ce que Lady Eleanora regrette ses paroles. Je l'entendis se lever et se poster près de moi, caressant tendrement mon dos pour apporter son soutien et m'aider à me calmer. Elle me murmurait des mots apaisant, spécifiant que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter, que je serais toujours _Ninian_ et personne d'autre… Cela me touchait énormément, bien plus qu'elle ne pourrait l'imaginer.

Lorsque je fus enfin calmée et reposée, Lady Eleanora m'offrit de nouveau ce sourire aimable et sympathique avant de retourner à sa place. J'efforçai un sourire en retour, ne sachant pas si ma tentative fut un succès ou non.

— Dites-moi Ninian, vous êtes-vous déjà demandée pourquoi Eliwood vous avait choisie ? questionna-t-elle posément.

Il s'agissait là d'une très bonne interrogation. Je n'avais jamais cherché à savoir _pourquoi_, mais _comment_. A ses yeux, je ne devais paraître qu'être une simple danseuse en compagnie de son frère, poursuivis par des malfaiteurs pour une raison dont il ignorait, mais acceptant tout de même de m'aider et de me protéger. Je n'étais qu'une inconnue, incapable de se défendre… Comment de pareils sentiments avaient-ils pu naître en lui ? J'admettais que l'on passait beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais selon moi cela ne suffisait pas pour tomber amoureux de quelqu'un… Paradoxal, étant donné que moi j'y étais parvenue.

Face à mon silence, Lady Eleanora décida de changer de question, voyant sûrement mon trouble.

— Je vais vous demander, à vous, ce qui vous a poussé à éprouver de l'amour envers mon fils, si ce n'est pas inopportun.

Je secouai la tête, signifiant que je répondrais à son interrogation. Cela s'avérait facile pour moi de parler de mes raisons d'aimer un homme tel que Lord Eliwood…

— Je… J'ai toujours trouvé que son comportement généreux et chevaleresque était réconfortant. Je me sentais en sécurité à ses côtés, et il se montrait si attentionné et gentil envers moi et mon frère… Depuis que nous voyagions, personne ne nous avait traités ainsi, à part Lord Elbert-

Je pinçai ma lèvre inférieure dès que le nom du précédent marquis de Pherae franchit mes lèvres. Je n'avais pas à faire raviver le souvenir de Lord Elbert en Lady Eleanora… Cette dernière eut un regard triste, mais me pria de continuer. Je m'exécutai en pensant qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure chose à faire pour éviter que les pensées de mon interlocutrice convergent vers son défunt mari…

— Lord Eliwood s'occupait beaucoup de moi et s'inquiétait souvent, j'étais très touchée. Je pense que cela a été facile pour moi de tomber amoureuse de lui… Son sourire doux, ses gestes amicaux, sa sincérité, sa bravoure, son bon cœur… Toutes ces choses font de Lord Eliwood ce qu'il est. Quelque chose de spécial, de différent, émane de lui.

La dernière partie de la phrase ne pouvait être exprimée autrement. Une aura rendait Lord Eliwood unique ; je ne parvenais pas à décrire, pas même avec un seul mot, cette énergie qui l'enveloppait. C'était juste… Eliwood.

Lady Eleanora arborait un sourire satisfait et heureux. Elle paraissait enjouée par la réponse que je venais de fournir, et je sentis immédiatement mes joues s'empourprer lorsque je finis de parler, m'obligeant alors à baisser la tête pour cacher mes rougeurs. Heureusement que Lord Eliwood ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce… De toute manière j'aurais été incapable de prononcer tous ces mots en sa présence ; cela était bien trop embarrassant.

Lady Eleanora hocha la tête et me regarda de ses yeux remplis de gaieté et d'allégresse. Il semblerait qu'elle comprenne ce que je voulais dire.

— Je vois que vous aimez Eliwood de tout votre cœur, je me trompe ?

— Non, vous avez raison, acquiesçai-je. J'aime Lord Eliwood…

— De ce fait, vous l'avez accepté comme il était, et lui de même, si vous dîtes que votre secret l'importait peu. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter ; quelle que soit la nature de ce que vous me cachez, je saurai le tolérer.

Il s'agissait de ma seule chance de tout avouer. Je décidai de ne pas penser aux conséquences et de ne pas hésiter, même si ma voix tremblait lorsque je parlais.

— Je suis un dragon, concédai-je. J'ai vu certaines atrocités du Purgatoire, je peux sentir le danger imminent et j'ai un pouvoir spécial dans mes danses…

Lady Eleanora ne répondit rien. Je vis dans son expression qu'elle était tout bonnement… choquée, surprise. Bouche bée. Ce n'était pas étonnant. Je lançais de but en blanc qu'elle se trouvait en face d'un dragon, malgré le fait que je doutais qu'elle me croyait. Je baissais la tête, honteuse. Après tout, je ne possédais rien pour lui prouver mes dires… Oh.

— Si vous voulez vous en assurer, j'ai ma Dragon Stone dans ma chambre…, proposai-je.

Elle ferma les yeux et… secoua la tête ? Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Je respirais difficilement et attendais avec effroi sa réponse ; que se passerait-il si cela se propageait ? Que je sois enfermée à cause de ma nature ? Lord Eliwood serait tellement déçu de mon comportement…

— J'avais alors raison.

Je relevai vivement la tête et clignai plusieurs fois des yeux. Même si c'était probablement très impoli de ma part, je fixais Lady Eleanora avec incrédulité et ébahissement. Elle le _savait_ ? Mais comment ? Quelqu'un lui aurait donné des informations ? Aurait-elle remarqué un geste étrange de ma part l'ayant mise sur la voie ? Pourquoi ne m'en avait-elle pas parlé plus tôt ? Peut-être qu'elle n'osait pas croire que son fils soit revenu avec un dragon comme future épouse…

— Je vous prie de me pardonner, Lady Eleanora…, soufflai-je.

— Non, non, vous n'avez pas à vous pardonner Ninian, répliqua-t-elle précipitamment. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser, vous n'auriez pas eu à être effrayée ainsi.

J'étais complètement perdue. Lady Eleanora ne semblait absolument pas en colère contre moi, ni aussi stupéfaite que je ne le pensais. De plus, elle s'excusait ! Mais pourquoi donc ? Elle n'avait causé de tort à personne, et encore moins à moi.

— Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que je voyais bien que vous étiez différente des autres, expliqua-t-elle. Je pouvais voir votre regard perdu dans le vague dans l'église, devant les vitraux représentant le Purgatoire. Au début je pensais que vous admiriez les exploits de Saint Elimine, mais lorsque j'apercevais Eliwood vous lancer des regards comme s'il s'assurait que vous alliez bien, je me suis mise à me poser des questions. J'en suis arrivée à la conclusion que vous aviez un lien avec le Purgatoire.

Je demeurais interdite. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Lady Eleanora puisse avoir deviné de telles choses, et cela m'impressionnait… Elle gardait des doutes, et attendait sûrement le meilleur moment pour m'en parler après que ses idées s'éclaircissent, et aujourd'hui fut sa chance. Je me sentais comme allégée d'un énorme poids. Cela me rassurait tellement que Lady Eleanora ne soit pas dégoûtée ou terrifiée rien qu'en ma présence…

Inconsciemment, mes lèvres se fendirent en un petit sourire. Je pourrais l'annoncer à Eliwood lorsque je le reverrais ; cela lui ferait certainement plaisir aussi que sa mère m'accepte telle que j'étais, et qu'elle ne me rejetait pas. La première chose que je fis fut d'exprimer toute ma reconnaissance en me confondant en excuses et remerciements d'une voix vacillante, encore sous l'émotion de la révélation. Lady Eleanora rit face à mon attitude et me pria de cesser cela car pour elle, « c'était tout à fait normal ». J'aurais bien voulu le croire, mais pour certaines personnes, les dragons restaient des créatures sanguinaires et dénuées de sentiments qui ne faisaient que ravager toutes les terres qu'ils foulaient… Ce fut déjà un miracle que la plupart de nos compagnons n'aient pas montré de signe d'animosité envers moi et Nils lorsqu'ils avaient appris la vérité, alors être ainsi acceptée par _Lady Eleanora_ !

Je n'en revenais toujours pas, en dépit du sourire authentique de Lady Eleanora qui faisait tout pour que je me sente à l'aise après cette conversation dont j'avais tant appréhendé le dénouement.

— Vous sentez-vous mieux à présent que je connais la vérité ? me questionna-t-elle.

— Bien plus que l'on ne pourrait l'imaginer, répliquai-je avec un petit rire.

— Tant mieux alors !

La suite de la discussion se déroula de manière la plus merveilleuse qui soit. Lady Eleanora me posait des questions sur le monde des dragons, sur Nils, sur mes ressentis et mes impressions, et je répondais avec toute l'énergie que je pouvais malgré le fait que je me sente un peu nostalgique. Mon petit frère ne se trouvait pas avec moi et je ne pourrais plus jamais revoir le monde auquel j'appartenais, mais j'étais heureuse ainsi, à Elibe, sur mon continent natal. S'il y avait bien un souhait que je voudrais formuler, ce serait retrouver les montagnes enneigées d'Ilia… Malheureusement, je craignais que cela soit impossible ; Lord Eliwood ne pourrait certainement pas s'absenter de nouveau du château de Pherae pour une durée indéterminée, tandis qu'il ne me laisserait sûrement pas m'y aventurer seule. Florina devait remplir son rôle de marquise auprès de Lord Hector, il n'y avait donc personne pour m'y accompagner. Tant pis, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudrait.

Nous ne vîmes pas le temps passer. Une servante toqua à la porte et nous annonça que le déjeuner était servi. Nous acquiesçâmes alors et la suivirent, Lady Eleanora me remerciant pour lui avoir tant parlé des dragons, et me confia même qu'elle désirait que d'autres humains comprennent qu'ils n'étaient pas des créatures monstrueuses. Cela me réchauffa le cœur d'entendre cela.

En arrivant dans la salle à manger, je ne vis pas Eliwood ni assis à la table, ni aux alentours de la pièce. Cela m'intrigua beaucoup ; l'affaire de Sire Harken et Dame Isadora prenait-elle autant de temps que cela ? Je m'excusai donc pour aller le chercher, chose accordée par Lady Eleanora même. Je me dirigeai alors vers la cour intérieure où j'espérais le trouver – il s'agissait de l'endroit le plus probable. Je marchai d'un pas distrait dans la cour, puis je l'aperçus au loin discutant avec Sire Harken pendant quelques instants avant que ce dernier ne prenne congé. Je m'approchai et offrit un sourire lorsqu'il me remarqua, et me le rendit.

— Le déjeuner a été servi, indiquai-je.

— Oui, une servante est venue m'en informer, précisa-t-il. Tu n'avais pas besoin de venir me chercher.

Face à cela, mon sourire s'élargit et j'enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille. Il fut d'abord surpris par mon geste, mais finit par en faire de même, attendant que je continue.

— J'ai tout révélé à Lady Eleanora, déclarai-je doucement. Elle… Elle m'a acceptée.

Je le regardai d'un œil encore ébranlé, et je ne fus pas déçue par l'expression d'ahurissement sur son visage. Apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui dise un tel élément de manière si calme, d'autant plus que je ne lui avais pas parlé de mes craintes avant d'agir. De toute évidence, il devait sans aucun doute savoir que sa mère ne réagirait pas excessivement face à mon secret, tout comme Lord Elbert. Passée l'étonnement, il me sourit avec une pointe de soulagement.

— C'est une bonne chose, souffla-t-il. J'étais certain que ma mère ne serait ni terrifiée, ni dégoûtée.

— J'avais un peu peur au début de tout lui avouer car je ne savais pas comment elle réagirait, confiai-je honteusement.

— Oh, Ninian…

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra un peu plus fort, sa main me caressant doucement les cheveux.

— Si ma mère t'avait rejetée, ce dont je doute fort, je n'aurais pas hésité à te protéger et à rester auprès de toi, confessa-t-il. Je t'ai déjà perdue une fois, et c'est largement suffisant.

Ses mots résonnèrent dans mon esprit telle une boucle sans fin. Le poids de ces paroles était tellement puissant, rassurant et bienveillant…

— Tu sais que je t'aime pour qui tu es, poursuivit-il. Qu'importe que tu sois un dragon, une humaine, une entité inconnue, que sais-je ! Tu es Ninian, la seule femme que j'aie autant chérie…

Je murmurai inlassablement son nom contre lui, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Comment parvenait-il à faire chavirer ainsi mon cœur ? Qu'importe.

_Je l'aime je l'aime je l'aime je l'aime je l'aime._

Il se baissa et m'embrassa, avant de me prendre par la main avec un sourire, pour mener le chemin. J'esquissai un petit sourire et entrelaçai mes doigts avec les siens.

Un dragon et un humain qui s'aimaient. Voilà ce que nous étions.

* * *

Voilà, voilà. Pour les éléments incertains, c'est notamment la Dragon Stone de Ninian : est-ce qu'elle l'a toujours ou Nergal la lui avait retirée ? Et pour les éventuels gènes de dragon avec la fabrication temporaire de Dragon Stone... J'avoue m'être un peu inspirée de ce que je trouvais dans le fandom anglais en ce qui concerne le fait que Ninian en crée une pour son enfant. Après, j'ai ajouté qu'elle ne serait que temporaire (ça me paraît logique).

Je trouve que j'ai beaucoup trop insisté sur les émotions ophtalmologiques (?), le comportement doux (et son champ lexical) d'Eliwood, ainsi que l'appréhension de Ninian de tout dire... .

Et, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais j'ai intégré deux petites références à leur soutien A... :)

Une p'tite review ? :3


End file.
